NicNac
by Ricachan
Summary: just read


NicNac  
  
By Rica  
  
There was a slight noise coming from the cell down the hallway. At first, it seemed like nothing. Maybe a few rats crawling around, making some prisoner uneasy, Heero had thought. He ignored the taps and bangs from the cell. He pulled off the hat from his uniform. It was already getting hot in the room, and he couldn't stand the OZ uniform. Perhaps it was the whole standardized outfit and the idea behind it that practically sickened Heero. What ever it was, he was not enjoying being a spy. He could sense something defiantly wrong, noticing that his partner was already late. Not that Duo Maxwell was never tardy to some mission or important meeting, but this was getting even late for Duo. Heero waited patiently, wondering where his partner could be.  
  
The banging from the cell became louder…more peculiar and different from when Heero had first heard it. Voices could now be heard from behind the steel walls. They bellowed suddenly, when the door shifted open.  
  
Heero dodged into some dark corner beyond the OZ soldiers' sight. They seemed to be arguing and running at the same time, as if they were trying to get as far as possible away from that cell. Heero was intrigued by the soldiers' odd disappearance down the hallway. He crept forward to the abandoned cell. Heero turned, to find something unbelievable.  
  
Sometimes the gracious winner loses his match.  
  
All I see is deep red…not like the red you'll see as you enter this cold room. No…a far deeper red then blood. Almost is if it fades into blackness. I'm not seeing through my eyes anymore. Heero, I see you walking in…seeing me lie there. I'm dead now… no more life in my eyes. It's all gone…the smile…the warm expression I give only to you truly. It died with my body…lying there in pierced shadows amongst the cold steel floor. All bruised and beaten…I watch you watch me. How careful you scan myself…or what was myself. God…this was not the way I wanted to go. I didn't want you to see me…like this! I didn't want you to see my corpse drenched in my own blood, eyes cocked in a funny expression of true horror. No…I wanted to grow old with you, Heero. I wanted to savor every minute I could steal from you. Heh…it was sorta like a challenge that I was beginning to win. Maybe you did truly love me…maybe you did mean all those sweet things you told me while no one was around except us. Too bad I didn't believe you then. Heero, I wish I could hear those three words from you again. No more.  
  
You can't hear me, can you? But I can hear and see every movement you make. Don't you understand, Heero? I'm dead! I was killed because of who I was. I was killed because I wasn't afraid. Those old soldier tricks won't bring me back! I'm DEAD! I'M DEAD! I, nor you, can have those good old days anymore. THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE DEAD!!!! Let your love for me be killed along with it.  
  
There are no tears on your face. Are you not sad? Well…you can't be. You're Heero. You'll always be the perfect soldier. How can you be sad? I'll be sad though…I'll miss every day that is spent with out you. I need you to know that. But I can't tell you. My lips are frozen in that twisted place. They can longer move for you…I wish they could…I wish I could kiss you once more.  
  
I just wanted to let you know, it wasn't painful. The bullet went straight through, shocking me completely. It happened so fast…that is didn't allow pain to seep in. Right through my heart that I have dedicated to everyone. I should have loved you more…  
  
Wait…why are you kneeling down? Why do you hold my limp fingers tightly? Don't you know I can't hold yours back? Why do you brush away the bangs from my forehead with care? I can no longer feel your soft skin against mine. I can't possibly hug back, and hold you even tighter. Why are you shivering? Why, Heero? Why? To claps your hands together and rock back and forth…why? Can't you see…I can't do that anymore…I can't! All I can do is watch you, from behind cold eyes…  
  
You never realize what you have, until it's gone. And sometimes, when it comes back, you feel so sad because really…it's not all back. And it feels just as empty as when it left.  
  
Someone walked behind Heero, who was now sitting next to the body. Heero gazed back at the visitor, who he recognized immediately. "You're on time." He said.  
  
"I'm…I'm so sorry…Heero."  
  
Heero went back to stare upon his love…now eyes shut respectively and hands held together in a cryptic fashion. Heero's doing…no less…  
  
The visitor only watched from the doorway, knowing Heero's one true love was assassinated, right before his eyes.  
  
The End  
  
Dedicated to NicNac; someone very special who I wish was still here with us to read this. You're gone because you're beliefs and lifestyle…but it's not your fault. May the hatred that killed you die as well. You'll be missed. 


End file.
